


In The End It's A Love Story

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Just a Mini Reunion Thingy, Kuroo and Tsukishima is back at it again, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu is Going To Propose, Multi, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Tsukishima Kei & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi is a good friend, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: in a world filled with despair and heartache, everyone deserves a happy ending just by trying to try again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Bloom [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	In The End It's A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the thirteenth story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 12/3/20**

**Finished: 12/24/20**

* * *

Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima watched Kuroo’s interview in the small television in their cozy home. His fame grew more after his very first concert but he took a short break right after to mourn for his best friend’s death. It’s been a year now and things are slowly going back together. He smiled at the camera and answered the interviewer’s question smoothly as if he’s done this for so long. He’s in his niche.

Tsukishima sat down on the couch with longing eyes and Yamaguchi bitterly smiled to himself. He still hasn’t fully recovered from the tragic things that consecutively happened to him and to everyone that it’s been almost a year since he actually smiled fully. It’s sad, really. Imagine having your world turn upside down within the span of a few months.

He sincerely wished he could share even a fourth of the emptiness and pain his childhood friend must’ve been feeling for all these months but, he couldn’t exactly force him to open up to him if he wasn’t comfortable in doing so. Besides, he’s moving on slowly and that’s enough. But it’s clear to Yamaguchi that he hasn’t moved on from _him_.

The kettle boiled, breaking Yamaguchi’s train of thought. He sighed as he prepared coffee for the both of them. Kuroo is talking about going back to Tokyo to take another short break and go back to the places where he started. It was a pretty vague plan but it seems to catch Tsukishima’s attention.

Yamaguchi hated it so much that it’s still Kuroo in his heart. But, of course, he couldn’t just sit and watch Tsukishima painfully long for someone.

“You look like you want to go back to Tokyo,” he commented, mindful of what his action could cause.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said as he furrowed his brows at his friend.

“Well, I’m only stating what I see,” he retorted, slightly angrier than what he plans on being. Tsukishima paused as he stared past him.

“I don’t fucking know, Yamaguchi,” he said after a few second, leaning his back on the small couch they recently bought in addition to the furniture in the house. They’re slowly building the home to be as cozy as it could be for the both of them.

His friend sighed as he sucked in a breath. “It’s only a matter of choice, really,” he said, a teaspoon of coffee in each of the cups in front of him. “You can choose to go back to Tokyo, or you choose to stay here,”

_With me_

He silently poured hot water on both cups as he bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying his thoughts out loud. “I know you’re hesitating,” he informed him.

“Whatever you’re going to do can change a lot, Tsukki,” he said as he poured almond milk on Tsukishima’s usual cup. It was a dark green ceramic cup that Yamaguchi have had for almost three years now.

“I know that,” he admitted, almost matter-of-factly. He gazed at the television once again after staring at the mahogany floor the entire time he was speaking. “But what do you think I should do?”

“I think,” he paused, the longing in Tsukishima’s eyes as he gazed at television screen made his heart ache. What he’s going to say next could help his friend decide. And that decision could only either be horribly heartbreaking for him or for Yamaguchi.

He sighed, walking towards the living room and placing their cups filled with coffee on the coffee table. “Do you hate him?” he said as he sat down. It’s not necessarily the question that he really wanted to ask him but it’s the first thing that he thought of saying that wouldn’t make it sound as if he didn’t want him to go.

“No,” he answered quickly. He didn’t expect an answer right after the question but that lack of hesitation told everything.

“Then I guess you’ve got your answer,”

It took Tsukishima an entire cup of coffee to digest what Yamaguchi said. But, that same day, it was his choice to pack up his bags and catch a train to Tokyo.

And it was Yamaguchi’s choice not to stop him and hold himself from telling him all the feelings he had hid from him all those years as the train door slid close.

He could only hope that in the end, it would work out and Tsukishima would be happy.

But, if it didn’t, he’d still be waiting in Miyagi, with the same cozy traditional home’s door wide open for him, and a cup of coffee in his dark green cup made exactly for his taste.

* * *

The air in Tokyo feels different than when he’s in Miyagi. Even now that he’s arrived, he still doesn’t know if his decision is correct or not. This could be a complete waste of time, for all he knows. But the thing is, he doesn’t know jackshit. All that Kuroo said was that he’s coming back to Tokyo and that’s it. He doesn’t even know where he’ll be or where he could find him.

Well, he couldn’t do anything about that anymore. He’s already arrived and he is thinking that he could still could go back to Miyagi if he wanted to but it would be nice to see how his friends are after a few months. Even if he wouldn’t see Kuroo, it would be nice to catch up with the others who stayed in the city.

Tsukishima already texted Akaashi that he is near where he lives and the older male offered him to stay in his place for as long as he’s in the city. He agreed, though hesitantly, because he would like to save up as much money as he can since he does not know how long he’ll be staying here.

“Akaashi-kun, thank you for letting me stay here for the while,” he said as Akaashi let him inside the yard. Their fence is newly painted and the garden looks more colorful than he remembers. Their garden looks beautiful.

Akaashi looks better, too. There’s more color to his face and the empty stare to nowhere is already gone. Tsukishima is glad that he’s slowly moving forward despite knowing full well that it’s going to be very hard.

It’s been almost a year since the tragic accident they got in involving a drunk driver. It’s also almost a year since Bokuto’s gone, too. It was hard on everyone especially Akaashi and Kuroo. A best friend and a lover was lost that year. It must hurt.

“It’s alright. The house is empty, anyway. I’m actually happy that you’re coming over since it’s been a while,” he told him with a smile. Tsukishima can feel that there was still this sadness behind Akaashi’s smile but he knows it’s better that he doesn’t comment on it.

“How are things going, Akaashi-kun?” Tsukishima asked.

The other male paused as he looked down at the ground. “Well, it’s going,” he answered, chuckling a bit. “I started my anxiety medications and anti-depressants two months ago. It’s going well, in my opinion. It’s just taking my brain some time to get used to,” he said with a sad smile. “I guess you could say that I’m barely managing. Still managing, though, so I think that’s fine.”

“Baby steps,” Akaashi muttered. Tsukishima silently agreed. Baby steps seems nice.

Tsukishima didn’t know much that happened after the funeral because he and Yamaguchi already went to their hometown after finishing their last requirements. All he knew was that due to the crash, Akaashi suffered through PTSD and amplified some of his already existing problems. He’s glad that he decided to get some help with it.

“Oh, by the way,” Akaashi started as they were walking to the front door. “I have a couple of my friends over and Daichi-san and Suga-san is coming over in a few minutes,” Akaashi told him as he opened the door.

When they were inside, Tsukishima noticed that everything is still oddly… the same. He expected a huge change in their home but almost nothing was moved or replaced since the last time he was there in his home which was when he picked up Fuchi.

He also noticed three other people that he has never seen before and two of them looking exactly the same except for their hair color. Twins freak him out, for some reason.

“So, they’re the Miya twins. Osamu’s the one with gray hair and Atsumu’s the blond.” Akaashi pointed at the two photocopies. Atsumu gave him a smile and a wave while Osamu just gave him a polite nod. “And he’s Rintarou. Osamu’s husband.” He gestured at the one with tight cat-like eyes.

“Hi, I’m Tsukishima,” he greeted just to not seem rude.

Akaashi led him to the room he will be staying in. “It’s not much and it’s really messy,” Akaashi told him. There were a few boxes near the corner of the room but other than that, it’s neat and plain. “I’ll get the boxes out tomorrow. They’re just a couple of Bokuto’s things,” he mumbled.

“Oh it’s fine Akaashi-kun. You can keep them there. I’m not really staying for long,” he informed him.

“Alright.” Akaashi smiled. “Well, make yourself feel at home. This room has its own bathroom and I’ll just be in the living room if you need me,” he said before he walked back out. Tsukishima placed his bags on the bed before changing to something more comfortable. He’ll probably lounge around for the entirety of the day before heading out later tonight.

Deciding that he needs some fresh air, he left his room to go outside. He passed by the living room to see the four of them just talking. They didn’t seem to notice him so he was able to walk outside without having to interact with anyone of them.

When he stepped out on Akaashi’s front yard, he breathed in deeply. The quality of air in the city is not as good as it was when he’s in Miyagi, however, he truly missed this. Despite only being away for a couple of months, it feels like he hasn’t been here in ages. Even if he wouldn’t be able to see Kuroo here, he thinks he’ll still feel much better coming back to Yamaguchi. He sat on the chairs by the porch under the shade. The day may seem really nice and bright but he still despises the sunlight. He’s photosynthesized enough.

A pretty old car drove to Akaashi’s driveway and he recognized it to be Daichi’s car. He glanced at the windshield and he saw their familiar figure. Sugawara seems to notice him, too, since he started waving at him as they pulled up.

“Tsukishima!” Sugawara exclaimed as he hopped out of the car. Daichi followed suit. “Hello, hey! How are you?” he asked. Sugawara is still the same cheery parent figure in their friend group and the taller male is really glad that he didn’t change not one bit.

“Everything is alright, Sugawara-san,” he told him. He’s genuinely happy to see the both of them after a while.

“What made you come back to Tokyo? Are you just visiting? Where’s Yamaguchi? How is he?” he asked continuously.

“Yamaguchi’s is in Miyagi and he’s doing well. I guess you can say I’m visiting Tokyo even though I still don’t know how long I will stay.” Tsukishima answered. He hesitated a little in answering the first question despite knowing that he can completely trust Sugawara. Deciding to just say his reason why he’s here, he pressed his lips in a thin line. There’s nothing wrong with letting them know, right?

“And I came here to hopefully meet up with an old friend,” he said vaguely.

Sugawara’s face went from happy to pissed. “Don’t tell me it’s Kuroo. I heard his latest interview about taking a break,” he said. “And let me tell you, that man makes my blood boil,” he added. Right, he’s one of the first ones to know what happened in Ichikawa. Tsukishima is pretty sure Yamaguchi also talked to him when he came to Miyagi unannounced. The older male is blatantly glaring at him right now.

“Suga, I think you should let him,” Daichi interjected. “I’m sure he knows what he’s doing, right Tsukishima?”

He nodded even though Sugawara still has this childish pout on his face. Closing his eyes and sighing loudly, he shook his head. “I can’t really stop you, can I?”

“Probably not,” the taller male answered. Sugawara gave him a small smile and a pat on his shoulder. He doesn’t know what he means by this but he’s hopefully letting him do it in spite of being completely against it.

“Do you even know where you can find him?”

Tsukishima paused. He still doesn’t have that figured out. “I don’t know but I’m planning to go to a bar he frequents tonight and ask about his bartender friend there,”

“Ah, I see. Good luck on that,” Daichi said. He glanced ever so slightly at Sugawara and gave Tsukishima an apologetic smile. He understands why his older friends are like that, though. They know better than him.

“Well, they’re probably looking for us inside so we’re gonna go in now to prepare a grand proposal. Take care of yourself, you human light pole, you’re looking thinner,” Sugawara commented, patting his back before walking inside the house.

Tsukishima stared as they closed the door behind them. He missed interacting with his friends. Now that he thought of it, he really should call him. It’s been weeks since they last talked to each other. He knows he would be online because it’s still early in the night in where he is right now. Searching for him in his contacts, he clicked on his name when he saw it. He placed the phone to his ear and hoped that he’s not playing his games at the moment.

It rang for a few times before the other line picked up. “Hey, Kenma-san,” he greeted.

“Hey Tsukishima. You called in time, I just finished a stream,” he told him. Right, he almost forgot that Kenma became a well-known streamer within the past few months. “How are you doing there?”

“I’m doing well and everything seems pretty normal considering…well, considering the things that happened,” he answered quietly. “How about you? How’s London?”

Kenma and Tsukishima’s friendship was built unexpectedly. A few months ago, Kenma drunk direct messaged Tsukishima in his Instagram account. Apparently, he was able to remember his username even though he’s very intoxicated. He told him about Kuroo and how they didn’t really kiss that night Tsukishima saw them. It was weird but after that, they both talked things through and now, they’re good friends and occasionally play online games in Kenma’s server.

“London is amazing and I’m planning to get a small job here and stay for a couple of years. I’m already fixing the papers for it, too.” Kenma sounded happy when he’s telling him that.

“Oh really, I thought you were only planning to be there for a couple of weeks?”

“Honey, get off your phone and let’s eat dinner. I’ve bought us some pizza,” a muffled female voice sounded from the other line. Tsukishima furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Sure, love. I’ll come down in a few,” Kenma responded. Tsukishima heard a muffled conversation between them for a few seconds. “I’m back,” he said.

“So, who’s that?” Tsukishima asked, teasingly. He heard the other male chuckle.

“That’s Nicole. I met her here and we’ve been together for a few months now. I’m staying here for a few years so that I can wait for her to finish her studies to become an accountant and then maybe save money for a while before travelling again. Well, that’s the vague plan. We’re just going with the flow as of now,”

Smiling, Tsukishima felt happy. Everyone’s lives seem to be falling into place. “Must be nice finally finding a place you belong in.”

“Yeah, it is,”

* * *

It was already 9:30 and it’s dark out. Tsukishima fixed himself to look somehow presentable before heading to where Iwaizumi works at in the small bar downtown. Akaashi wanted to go but there was an unexpected meeting that he had to attend. Something about the latest issue of the magazines, he thinks. He didn’t specify exactly.

Tsukishima could vaguely remember how to get to that bar especially when he’s from Akaashi’s place. He took a couple turns and corners that he doesn’t remember exists the last time he was here so he thought he was actually lost. Luckily, he was soon able to locate the gravel road which he clearly remembers. Well, he remembers the tune Kuroo hummed when they were walking home from the gig so that’s that.

Now that he’s alone with his thoughts in the dead of the night, he’s actually realizing how stupid this is. At least, he’s realizing it before actually doing the stupid thing unlike before. It’s improvement, he thinks.

Really though, statistically, there is one in a hundred, maybe thousand chances that Kuroo would pick this bar. He’s sure that he’s been in so many bars before and this place could even be the last in his list to visit. If Kuroo’s not there, what would he do? Would he keep on visiting there in hopes that he would come there? If so, how long would he keep that up?

 _This is fruitless_ , he thought to himself.

But then again, so is not doing anything.

“Oi! Its’ Tsukishima!” someone yelled. He can recognize that voice clearly and he flinched. Not the best time to see him because he’s sure that he wouldn’t only encounter one agonizingly annoying specie but two. He hates how they’re a pair and you can never separate them.

He kept his head down, pretending not to hear him. “Tsukishima I know you can hear me!” Hinata yelled as Tsukishima heard footsteps coming towards him.

 _This is inevitable anyway,_ he thought.

“Hello,” he greeted with a tone that blatantly expresses how he doesn’t want to talk to any of them. He looked at them, unimpressed. Kageyama still had a scowl on his face and Hinata is the usual ball of energy he is. They’re total opposites.

“Didn’t think you’ll be coming back,” Kageyama said. He sounds like he still hasn’t forgiven Tsukishima for punching him on the face. He doesn’t blame him though, but he’d do it again if given the chance.

“Hello to you, too, King.” He smiled evilly.

“Tsukishima stop being so childish and quit picking up a fight. And you, Kageyama, stop glaring at him.” Hinata scolded and Tsukishima just smirked. The raven haired male actually listened, to the other’s surprise.

Seeing that this conversation isn’t going anywhere, the taller of the three started walking away. “I’m going now,” he said. The both of them looks like they’ll last for a long time. They’re oddly complimenting each other in weird ways. Not that Tsukishima cares but, at least things are going well for them. “Take care you two. I hope you both trip on a rock,” he added, without looking back. He hopes they didn’t hear him.

“You too, glasses. I hope you bump your head on a door.” Kageyama mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. Smirking, he walked down the gravel path.

Soft Tobio? Disgusting.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, he was already convinced he got lost before he started to faintly hear music from the distance. He continued walking to the direction he can hear it and he finally saw the small building with bright lights shining through the tinted windows.

He walked in, still hating places like this. His opinion about these places didn’t change since a year ago.

The bar looks different now. The lights this time were cool toned and the furniture motif seems to change as well. He hopes that Iwaizumi is still working here so he would at least know someone in this place filled with drunk strangers. He walked to the bar counter and he almost sighed in relief to see Iwaizumi cleaning glasses.

“Iwaizumi-san,” he called, raising his voice a little. The bartender looked up from the wine glasses he was wiping and took a moment to realize who called him.

“Tsukishima, hey,” he greeted. “It’s been a while since you’ve been around here,”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He smiled, sitting down. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine, I think. Everything’s the usual,” he said. His eyes glanced to a corner for a split-second and Tsukishima followed his gaze to see where he’s looking at. He saw that there was a pretty brunette talking to a tan, muscular dude. He can recognize him from the magazines and Kei is also sure that he was there in the bar the time Kuroo brought him here.

“Would you like a drink?” Iwaizumi asked, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, sure. Just a bottle of beer for today.”

“Not planning on getting wasted tonight?” he joked as he grabbed a cold botte before opening it. He slid the bottle of fresh, crisp beer in front of Tsukishima.

“Yeah, not tonight,” he answered.

He stared at the bottle of beer which was still fizzling at the opening. He hasn’t drunk anything alcoholic since the Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s accident. He didn’t want to drink anything because he felt nauseous and sad at the same time whenever he sees any alcoholic beverage so it’s his first time drinking beer for a while.

The music’s volume slowly decreased to a stop. Everyone also was confused about it but Tsukishima’s actually glad his ears are getting rest.

But not for long because everyone started cheering and screaming. He swears he heard Kuroo’s name amidst the panic. He paused.

Looking up, he saw the same bedhead/rooster head he remembers. His signature smirk is still plastered on his face. All that Tsukishima felt is that he’s enchanted when he saw him. It was the same feeling he felt when he saw him in his very first concert through a live video but this time, it’s hitting him different. God, who would’ve thought he was lucky enough that his first guess in where he’ll be is correct.

This is the one in a thousand chances he’ll be here.

Oh how Tsukishima can feel his heart break.

“Shit, fuck. Right, he’s going to perform here tonight.” Iwaizumi glanced at Tsukishima worriedly, who’s staring at Kuroo who just entered from the backdoor. “I know some stuff happened between the both of you so do you want me to help you go or,” he paused. Tsukishima looks enthralled.

“I don’t think so, Iwaizumi-san. Thanks for the concern but I think I’ll be alright,”

The look in the blond male’s eyes made Iwaizumi trust his judgment. Of course, he knows what he feels more than him.

“So as you all know, I’m in a short break and I’ll be spending that time off to give back to the places that helped me a lot to get to where I am right now,” he started. “Fuck, I miss this place!” he exclaimed through the microphone. Everyone cheered and Tsukishima could only think about how he’s so charismatic. He’s definitely found what he wants to be doing.

“Can’t believe I’m friends with a big shit,” Iwaizumi stated. “I mean, big shot,” he corrected. “He’s come a long way,” he proudly said.

“I’ll be performing a couple of songs for you all tonight,” he said as he sat on the chair under the spotlight. By the force of habit, he breathed in and out of his nose before adjusting the mic to be directly in front of his mouth. A lot of the audience had their phones out and were taking pictures. He expected it, really, but he still wanted to give back to the places that let him start.

“Good evening, everyone,” he starts like how he usually does. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I will be singing a song I made a few months ago. All of you here would be the first few people who will be hearing this song because this is the introduction for a new album I’m working on,”

“How are all of you?” he asks to engage the audience. They all answered in chorus about how their day were. “That’s lovely. Love to hear that most of you are doing well.”

“So, this is My Heart is Buried in Venice from the album of Forget-Me-Not that I dedicate to a certain someone.” He held his breath. “I hope you all enjoy,”

He started strumming on his own old guitar, the one that he’s own since he was just starting. Tsukishima can recognize it very well though he knows he doesn’t usually use the same guitar in concerts.

**_Come rest your bones next to me_ **

**_And toss all your thoughts to the sea_ **

Ah, Tsukishima missed this. He missed listening to him sing in the small bars and perform in gigs he was invited to. When he sang, time suddenly had no meaning. Kuroo seems to be in a world of his own, like how he always looked like when he was singing in front of all the people who probably didn’t know his name up until a few months ago. But now, everyone has their eyes on him and acknowledges that he’s a new rising star from the concrete ground.

_**I'll pull up each of our anchors** _

_**So we can get lost, you and me** _

Everyone’s faces seem to mix in a sea filled with strangers. Kuroo’s thoroughly grateful, don’t get him wrong, however, in a weird way of coping with the sudden change of life, he learned to keep himself as distant as he could. He falls in love way too quickly for his own good and he learned it the hard way.

Despite the constant blur of features, he made sure to never stop looking for him in the crowds. It did, of course, took a toll on him and day by day, he felt hopeless in finding the tall blond male in the crowds that swooned his heart in ways he unimaginably ignored. It was a silent promise that he made.

A promise that when they meet again, they’ll meet each other as two different people. Or much better, they could just pretend it’s their first time seeing each other.

**_My heart is buried in Venice_ **

**_Hidden beneath all my worries and doubts_ **

**_My heart is buried in Venice_ **

**_Waiting for someone to take it home_ **

They both realized so many terrible things that could quite easily be passed as something unforgiveable. Since there was nothing much from their story, not too many memories, not too many anything, it would seem as though forgetting would be such an easy task because all that they’ve associated with each other is betrayal, heartbreak, pain, and tears.

But, it’s actually the opposite.

Only knowing hurt makes you want the love you’ve been deprived of from the same person who gave, or were given, pain. In their case, it goes both ways. But that does not equate heartbreak once more. History only repeats itself if the mistakes were handled the same way the past did and that’s what’s scary about love.

**_Even when you try to hide it_ **

**_A smile creeps out from your teeth_ **

**_I never thought that I would have to say I'm sorry_ **

**_For anyone but me_ **

The thing about Kuroo’s songs is that they’re all the words he failed to say because of his indecisiveness. Everyone around him is giving him praise and applause when he himself still doesn’t know whether the lyrics are for a love song or a letter of apology.

Can he hear it?

 _This is fruitless_ , he thought to himself.

_**Now my heart is buried in Venice** _

Iwaizumi watched Tsukishima as he watched Kuroo. He didn’t know what completely happened between the both of them but he’s sure it didn’t end well. It was clear to him that they were both young and stupid when they met each other. He chuckled to himself as he shook his head. It’s weird that he’s saying that as if he knows any better.

Glancing at Oikawa in the corner of the room with his boyfriend of seven months, watching Kuroo sing, he sighed. Who is he kidding? He’s almost just as stupid as both Tsukishima and Kuroo combined.

**_Waiting for someone to take it home_ **

**_Say, say what you mean_ **

**_Tell me the truth or tell me you're through_ **

His throat dried and he wanted to scream out loud how he misses him. Tsukishima hates how his thoughts are completely against him. He wants to let Kuroo know that he’s here amongst the crowd and his longing for him is so bad that it physically hurts to breathe. He wants to tell him that he came here from Miyagi just to see him again and he doesn’t know if this is the right thing to do. He wants to say how he’s proud of the long way he’s gone and that he will forever be glad to tell everyone that he knows and loves this wonderful and talented person that everyone adores.

_**Don't leave me to breathe** _

_**Don't leave me to bleed** _

_**For someone who chose to leave me be** _

Before, Kuroo was a struggling musician, still trying to find the right chords for the song of life while Tsukishima was an empty student who no longer knows what he’s meant to do. When the both of them found each other, it was like magic until it lasted. It was truly short lived because as much as they’re meant to be for each other, they were blind and stupid.

All that’s left were fragments of two already broken people.

But now, months, even almost a year later, they tried again, in this small, unfair gamble. And if before they were lost, this time, they were hopeful.

For a split-second, he thought of Kenma. How is he? Where is he now?

**_My heart is buried in Venice_ **

**_Waitin' for someone to take it_ **

Kuroo’s eyes caught sight of something familiar. He knows he’s seen that same glimpse of blond when he was with Kenma in Ichikawa. He’s hoping that his eyes weren’t fooling him so he turned to gaze at the familiar figure and hopefully, this time, he’s not too late.

When Kuroo saw him in the ocean of strangers, his lungs suddenly felt like they were ocean. The rippling of the waves it hard to breathe. Fear struck him because for some reason, he expected to see angry eyes and unforgiving stares from someone who he knew he wronged in so many ways. But when his eyes met his, he saw something golden, it was a shade of amber that he missed so much.

What’s more is that the look in his eyes is gentle.

When Tsukishima realized that Kuroo noticed him and he didn’t just happen to look his way, he felt afraid. It’s been a while since he felt like this. However, one thing he learned is that bravery can change so much. You’d be surprised what a few seconds of courage can do to you.

**_home._ **

So he smiled.

Kuroo paused, his hand hovered over the strings of his guitar, seemingly forgetting to strum the last chord. He placed his guitar down the ground and walked to Tsukishima as if on a dazed state. He’s aware that everyone’s looking at him, watching his every move but who cares?

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” the other responds.

They both stared at each other, processing what’s happening right now. How long has it been since he’s talked to him? God, Kei can feel his heart race.

Feeling consumed by the guilt, Kuroo didn’t know what to tell him. He didn’t think talking to him would be this hard to do. “Uhm, Tsukki. I just want to say that I’m—,”

“Hi,” Tsukishima interrupted him. he didn’t know what came to his mind that he said that but he can’t turn back now. “My name is Tsukishima Kei, a recluse.” The blond male extends his hand to him, maintaining that same smile. He didn’t look directly into his eyes at first and Kuroo knows why.

With mouth agape, Kuroo realized what’s happening. He smiled to himself and scratched the back of his head. “Oh, how rude of me.”

_Let’s meet again._

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, a wannabe bad boy,” He grabbed the hand that Tsukishima extended and shook it firmly. He thought Tsukishima flinched for a second but it might just be him because his hand was shaking but Tsukishima’s felt warm.

It’s nostalgic, really.

They chuckled together. “Nice to meet you,” they said at the same time.

**Forget-me-not**

-A love filled with memories

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I HAVE ONE LAST MORE YUHHH 
> 
> anyway i will be uhm posting the playlists before posting the last story(?) yeah probably. but this is almost done so uh that's it? i am very thankful for all of you and look out for a collab between me and my friend and other stories i have on the drafts. if you like soukoku, check my other series, too!
> 
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
